epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Skull
The Human Skull is a non-elemental cat toy available for NoLegs in . Description The Human Skull set is composed of a skull of a young human child and his broken femur bone. Two feeble red lights burn in the empty eye cavities of the skull. The Human Skull is a support weapon focused around its ability to spread and debuffs. It provides a mediocre boost to both and , but compensates with strong boosts to all of , , and . While the weapon also improves the strength of debuffs (which affects the defence debuff the weapon itself inflicts), this effect is somewhat minor since NoLegs is arguably the worst debuffer of the party (due to not being able to learn none of Debilitate, Enfeeble, Bind and Flare). The weapon also increases the chance of inflicting status effects, which can help NoLegs land the status effects from his elemental slashes (or from a status replacing flair) more reliably. It can summon The Reaper between turns, which has low accuracy but has a high chance of inflicting . Note that with the Human Skull's status boost, The Reaper is guaranteed to kill non-resistant foes if it connects. While NoLegs has poor debuffing capabilities, the Human Skull is notable for its good chance of inflicting a solid defence debuff and reliably applying Bad Luck at the same time. As such, the player can use Swift Slash to easily spread these statuses. However, the player may prefer a more versatile weapon for this role. The Human Skull resists , , , and . All of these except for Dark become immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest in the Mystic Woods, on the same screen you obtain the Stepladder, the chest is hidden behind the trees. * * |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 30% |lvl2DEF = 5%0% |lvl3DEF = 10%0% |lvl4DEF = 20%0% |lvl5DEF = 30%0% |lvl3MDF = 10%5% |lvl4MDF = 20%10% |lvl5MDF = 30%10% |lvl2EVA = 5%0% |lvl3EVA = 10%0% |lvl4EVA = 20%0% |lvl5EVA = 30%0% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Bio |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Curse+Bad Luck |res3num = long100 |Element = None |AutoSkillPower = 100 |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |item21 = Razor Claw |item21number = 1 |item31 = Razor Claw |item31number = 3 |item41 = Bone Spike |item41number = 4 |item42 = Razor Claw |item42number = 4 |item51 = Moon Pearl |item51number = 1 |item52 = Dark Rune |item52number = 3 |note = Before the v2 update, resisted Death/Doom instead of Bio and had no special effect at level 1 (with the debuff boost at level 5 instead). }} * * * |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Dark |res3num = long50 |Element = None |AutoSkillChance = (40%) (30%) (15%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 50% |item21 = Razor Claw |item21number = 1 |item31 = Razor Claw |item31number = 3 |item41 = Skeleton Cat |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Skeleton Cat.png |item41number = 1 |item42 = Razor Claw |item42number = 4 |item51 = Moon Pearl |item51number = 1 |item52 = Dark Rune |item52number = 3}} Trivia *The Human Skull can be considered part of a subset of bone-themed weapons in EBF5, along with The Deceased, Kaladanda, Club of Withering and Spine Snapper. Other than their visual appearance, their common themes include being focused around debuffs, being able to inflict either or (be it directly or through bonus/auto skills), and being Non-elemental (except for the Spine Snapper). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs